Teasing Chained Dragons
by Bahamut Epyon
Summary: On the return trip from Transylvania, Abraham and co. pick up a woman on the side of the road. Abraham isn't yet confident in the binds keeping his Count at bay, but this stranger is more than willing to help him test their limits, in a very enjoyable manner. OC/Vladcard Dracula era. Smut Crack Flick, read authors note. Ye been warned.
1. Tease

**First time writing a Smut flic so my apologies if it's a bit ass... Honestly I have no real explanation for this, so I felt it needed a little context. I have been working heavily on a FF7 OC fanfiction, rediscovered Hellsing at random, and reread the original Dracula. This is the result, an OC from another fandom / Dracula era Vladcard (Don't ask, I don't fucking know). This was originally going to be a short little PWP, but it grew. I didn't want to put this under crossover because it really isn't, so w/e.  
**

 **Voy, heavy teasing, D/s, fun stuff. I blame Vladcards' mustache. GOODDAY!**

 **Btw I kept Quincy Morris alive in this. No reason really, I just like him. He and Seward are really the only protagonists that didn't annoy me in Dracula.**

. . .

Teasing Chained Dragons

Lightning rippled across the sky and sporadically illuminated the small carriage that rolled along a muddy rural road. It bounced and rocked precariously; the rough roads, fierce winds, and brisk pace nearly shaking the horse drawn vehicle apart. Its driver was bundled tightly in a thick traveling coat to ward off the wind and rain. Inside the carriage was dry, but no less miserable. Three men sat squeezed into the front seats of the carriage warily eyeing the pale man seated next to their groups' leader at the back. No one else would sit next to the Count turned servant, so Abraham had willingly drawn the short straw. The carriage itself was only large enough to seat four comfortably and with the addition of the Counts intimidating presence it felt even more claustrophobic. The rumbling of the storm made the tension within the cramped cab unbearable.

Abraham had watched his vampire intently the entire trip. He was uncertain of the strength of the binds that kept the monster at bay. So far they held, but Abraham was no master in such black magic's and even he had to admit the seals and binds were a bit cobbled together. Arthur had been in the best shape so far and had volunteered to drive the carriage. The others still weren't certain if they would rather be out there then in here though.

The wounded Quincy simply looked exhausted and Dr. Seward shared the same drawn look. Jonathan was by far the worst off, his nerves frayed from the stress of the ordeal they had endured and the source of it all sitting across from him. After several days dealing with the beast they were all stretched to their mental limits.

Their prey had been defeated but stubbornly refused to die. They loped off his head… it reattached. They staked him, burned him, scalded him with holy water, left him in the sun, and with each attempt they had grown more frantic; and he, more amused. The vampire king had been too weak to give more than a mocking grin, but they had no doubt that if they allowed him to regain his strength for even a moment it would have been their last. After nailing the Count into his own coffin and sealing it with host and scripture they had returned to Dracula's castle to regroup. Abraham had scoured through the Counts libraries and his own books in an effort to find a way to deal with the monster.

In the end they were left with a disgruntled, but so far placid, vampire and a much drained Hellsing. Literally, among other components, it had taken an alarming amount of Abraham's own blood to bind the creature. This unfortunately left the Count mostly restored, though a bit of salt and pepper gray was scattered throughout his black mane and roguish face. He had strength enough to restore his appearance and the damages done by the hunters, but it was more for show then anything. The binds had held, and aside from grating at his captors' nerves he was powerless. He wouldn't tell them that though. If they wanted to burn themselves to the wick from anxiety, then it was a simple joy he would partake in.

After it was all done they set out to return to England. No one had really put much thought into how they would get home only that they wanted desperately to be on familiar ground. Mina had left early on to see to arrangements for a train and ship across the channel. And so they ended up crammed into the tiny carriage along with the newly bound vampire. Jonathan had suggested leaving him in the coffin that was strapped to the carriages top, but Abraham didn't want to risk it. The vampire would strengthen with access to his coffin and soil, and Abraham would much rather be able to keep an eye on him. The others had agreed and Jonathan was left at the merciless glare of his former captor. Which amused the hell out of Vlad… really, aside from the failed attempts at killing him this was almost fun. He was still confident he could figure a way out of the situation and was content to simply enjoy tormenting the fools. Though the fact that the great Vlad Dracula had been reduced to an uncomfortable annoyance left a bitter tinge to it.

The trip was a long one and when the hellish storm had started to bombard them they knew it would force at least another day's travel on them. No one said it but they all blamed the vampire for the unnaturally fierce gale, though he would have taken credit for it already if it had been. It would be another full day before they reached a village to get any real rest.

A particularly close lightning strike forced them to a stop as Arthur had to calm the spooked horses. After a few moments the group inside heard a sharp cry of alarm. Arthur had to fight against wind to pull open the carriage door and Seward stood to aid him. Tucked under the large nobleman's arm was a tall thin woman. She was soaked to the bone and her medium length white hair was plastered to her face by the icy rain.

"Take her, she's freezing! God help her, the horses would have trampled her if we hadn't stopped," Arthur said as he passed the limp oddly dressed woman to the Doctor. "The lightning hit a tree. She was unconscious on the road; I wouldn't have even seen her trough the storm if the lightning hadn't stopped us."

Dr. Seward shook his head in astonishment, "Where the heavens did she come from? There isn't a town or village for at least another days ride." Abraham pulled off his large coat to cover her as Dr. Seward pealed the soaked clothes from her slender from.

"What odd clothes," The Doctor said as he held up the thick sleeveless black turtleneck and fairly baggy black pants.

She was definitely not dressed for the areas conditions. Seward left her what modesty he could and kept her in the thin undergarments she wore. Arthur nodded at the Doctor, seeing as he had things in hand, and went to return to the driver's seat. They were already behind and could afford no more delays. Quincy shifted as he pulled out a small flask and offered it to the Doctor. He took it with a nod.

"Thank you. We must get some warmth in her, she is most certainly hypothermic."

The Count watched their fretting with bored disinterest before commenting dryly, "You should not pick up what you find on the side of the road, there's no telling where it's been." Aside from a glare from Hellsing his comment was ignored and he huffed in irritation.

Jonathan rubbed one of the woman's cold hands trying to force some warmth into them, "Her hands are like ice. Why would anyone be out in such weather?" Dr. Seward shook his head in response. He gingerly tipped the flask at the woman's lips allowing a small amount to trickle in.

The reaction was immediate and shockingly swift. She gave a sharp choking noise and her eyes flew open. They were icy blue pools of light. The flask rang sharply as it hit the floor, spilling its contents. Dr. Seward's back was slammed against the roof of the carriage as the woman held him up with one hand by the front of his shirt. She went from lying to standing so quickly it left them stunned. Their shock was replaced by a flurry of movement as Quincy leveled a pistol on the woman. Jonathan gave a startled cry at her frightening appearance, and Hellsing pulled out a crucifix. Thrusting it in her face, he bellowed out jumbled nonsense in both German and English before managing to compose himself, "Unhand him unholy demon!" Cold glowing eyes stared at the holy symbol with disgruntled confusion, but she was otherwise unaffected.

Dracula's chilling laughter made the already startled humans jump. Abraham snarled at him to be silent and the laughter abruptly stopped, punctuated by a low irritated growl from the vampire. Abraham never took his eyes off the pale woman.

"Put him down," He ordered. Her eyes narrowed, but she slowly lowered the shaking Doctor so he could find his feet.

"Alright… Calm your tits, shesh," she said irritably.

When she let him go he staggered back and away from her, "Good God your eyes, w-what are you?!"

Her gaze drifted over the men in the cab, noting their unfamiliar attire. It wasn't a style that was typical of any place in Gaia she was familiar with. _Guess I'm not in Kansas anymore? Where the hell did I end up NOW?_ She looked at the shaking man she had just put down with an expression of exasperated boredom.

"It's…complicated," She gave a slight shrug.

Abraham stepped forward thrusting the cross firmly in her face, "Explain yourself, what the devil are you!"

At this point Vlad had sat back in his seat eyeing the exchange with interest. The toothy grin he wore made the already shaking Jonathan quiver sharply. Quincy looked ready to jump the woman regardless of her obvious strength if the need arose. The once fiercely glowing eyes had dulled to something more human, and her vibrant blue-green eyes glowed faintly in the dark cab. The white haired woman and Hellsing had a stare down for a moment before she huffed and swatted the intruding crucifix away from her face.

"I'm human you asshole, just… altered… everybody _calm the fuck down_ , and get that shit out of my face."

A deep chuckle came from the handsome Count and it caught her attention, "Such colorful language…" His smile showed his jagged fangs prominently.

She stared at him for a moment, noting the dental arrangement, deathly pallor, and inhumanly red eyes. It wasn't hard to tell he wasn't human, but what he was she wasn't positive. _But he does look really familiar though._ She pulled the coat that had been draped around her tight as his eyes began to wander. She scowled at him before shoving him aside with surprising force. Vlad's eyes went wide and a curious grin crept across his face. She sat down in the space she had freed up next to him.

The others in the cab slowly returned to their places and watched the new woman warily. Abraham kept an eye on the Count not liking the suddenly hungry look on his face. The woman was pressed tightly between the vampire and the cab wall once Abraham returned to his own cramped seat. She didn't seem to mind, but Dracula was making his enjoyment of the contact very obvious with his toothy grin.

Quincy cleared his throat and tucked this pistol away, "What's your name then miss?"

She bent forward slightly in a slight bow, "Ryo Kesh Soldier First Class." The blank look at the title made her frown slightly but she only looked at the young Texan expectantly.

"Quincy Morris ma'am, this here is Dr. John Seward, Jonathan Harker, and Professor Abraham Van Hellsing."

Ryo's eye slowly widened as he continued his introductions. She recognized the names, and she slowly turned to the leering man beside her. _Are you kidding me…noo way…_ She had a sinking feeling she already knew, but looked at him expectantly all the same. His grin only seemed to grow as he remained silent, his eyes emitting a strange red glow from under the shadows of his wild dark hair.

Abraham cleared his throat awkwardly before answering for him, "His name is Alucard." The sinister man scowled at the other before snarling defiantly, "I am Vlad Dracula." His exotic accent rolled from his lips elegantly.

His gaze returned to Ryo and he gave her a charming smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

Ryo gave a sharp laugh, and looked at the Count with amusement. His crimson eyes seemed to draw her in hypnotically. She shook her head to clear the strange cloudiness that attempted to fall over her mind. Vlad's grin turned ruthless and she returned with one of her own. _Oh you want to play do you?_ Abraham frowned deeply at the pair's odd exchange.

"What do you mean by _altered_?" he asked in an attempt to pull her attention from the dangerous creature. Her off-putting grin fell from her face as she looked to Abraham with mild annoyance. She paused thoughtfully in an attempt to find a way to describe Soldier in a way he could understand.

"I'm part of an elite military unit of medically altered soldiers. I can't really explain it in any context you would understand, but I am not from this world and I have no idea how I got here."

The man between them gave an amused hum, "Humans, always trying to push themselves beyond the limits of their humanity." His deep rich Romanian accent made her shiver slightly, just his voice was enough to stir a response.

Dr. Seward cleared his throat awkwardly and attempted to clear the tension in the confined space. "So… Miss Kesh, these _alterations_ … what exactly do they do?" Ryo smirked at the man's obvious curiosity.

"Give enhanced strength, speed, and regeneration primarily, not much else really." Ryo gave him a shrug before eyeing Vlad again, "What are you then? You're definitely not human…"

It was amusing to watch the humans stress themselves. She knew what he was, but it was fun to watch them scramble for an explanation. Quincy and Seward shot Abraham a concerned glance and Jonathan watched her with a deepening frown.

Abraham was silent for a moment before finally giving a tired sigh. "He is a vampire, a demon Nosferatu." Ryo watched the vampires grin grow as the other man spoke. She looked at the handsome beast with curiosity, but no fear. The others seemed mildly surprised at the lack of reaction from her.

"So why haven't you made a meal out of them yet," She asked as she gestured to the men around her, "Or are you just saving them for later?"

He gave a deep laugh that made the others shiver. They shifted uncomfortably at his lingering gaze as his fangs grew more prominent in the low lights. When Dracula's eyes returned to her they glowed hellishly. A low animalistic growl rumbled deep within his chest, and the look of absolute hunger caused a surprisingly pleasant shiver to run down her spine as he loomed over her.

Abraham once again silenced the beast before answering, "He is bound to my will and command. He will not harm you." Ryo hummed softly and looked at the two curiously. The vampires' devilish grin had fallen into an irritated scowl and Abraham stared at him as if daring him to defy. Ryo chuckled quietly at the silent standoff. _Hmm, so were in the Hellsing version of things then…_

Ryo looked to Professor Hellsing, "If you don't mind my asking, where are we and where are we going?"

He cleared his throat and pulled away from his agitated servant, "We are returning to England from Transylvania. It's another day or so by carriage, then train to the Atlantic and ship across the English Channel." Ryo peaked out the small curtained window on the carriage door, but was disappointed at the bleak stormy view.

"I've never been through Europe before…" She commented offhand. Jonathan caught it though and looked at her in confusion, "I thought you said you were from another world?"

Ryo grinned awkwardly and laughed, "Ah… I'm a traveler of sorts. I'm originally from Earth… just not this _version_." They looked increasingly puzzled and it only earned them a shrug from the strange woman. _Ya, I don't get it either…_

Abraham tried to follow along but the increasingly worrying behavior of his vampire kept drawing him away. Dracula was looming over the distracted woman leering at her with disconcerting intensity. He was pressed against her side and his arm snaked slowly across the headrest. His eyes were glowing fiercely above her and the woman seemed to notice none of it. It wasn't until the vampire leaned down and inhaled deeply that she took notice. She froze midsentence and turned slightly to find his face just a hairs breath from hers. Half lidded red eyes glowed fiercely in the shadows his looming form created. Ryo could feel the vibrations of the pleasured growl that flowed from him. _Oh that's not rapey at all…_

"You smell _wonderful_ my dear," his voice was deep and husky. The cold current of his breath against her ear sent a shiver through her and she flushed furiously.

The commanding tone of Abraham's voice drew him away. The Professor face was contorted with anger as he scolded his servant, " _Enough!_ This behavior will not be tolerated. You will not harm this woman. You are not to lay a hand on her fiend!"

Ryo looked bemused by Abraham's anger and grinned at Vlad's tight lipped scowl. _Ah come on… don't be such a puttz._ She grinned at the regal monster playfully before asking him, "What do I smell like to you?" He turned from the glare he was giving his master to look at her with surprise. He hummed thoughtfully and the corners of his mouth curved to a slight smile.

"A pleasantly sweet musk," He murmured softly, "With a most unusual tang." His brow tightened as he tried to place the unfamiliar scent. _Probably the Mako… well two can play this game._

Ryo chuckled softly before leaning in close to take in his sent deeply, much to his pleasured surprise. Vlad gave a deep throaty purr, and the men warily observing from across the carriage protested sharply.

Ryo smiled and ignored the men, "You don't smell to bad yourself…" Jagged teeth shown frighteningly and a low rumbling laugh came from him, "Hmm do tell my dear..." She matched his intense gaze with one of her own and replied in a low purr, "Sex and blood, it's quite intoxicating." His head fell back as chilling laughter filled the small cab. He was finding this strange little human so delightfully amusing. Abraham and the others watched on in shocked and horrified silence.

In a shaky disapproving tone Jonathan spoke up, "You should not speak in such a way! T-This vampire is a very dangerous creature."

Ryo gave him a shrug, "According to Professor Hellsing, Vlad cannot go against his commands. He has already been ordered not to harm me."

Abraham cleared his throat trying to compose himself, "I-it would be best not to tempt that Miss Kesh."

She grinned and met the vampires gaze; his eyes were so difficult to pull away from. Tenderly she raised a hand to stroke the short stubble that lightly covered his narrow chin, earning her a soft purr. _Oh you're out of your mind if you think I'm not going to take advantage of this._ She smiled at his response and laughed softly before turning back to Jonathan, "It seems a bit unfair, don't you think?" She got a puzzled look from the three on the other side of the cab.

"What do you mean?" Seward asked.

She smiled darkly at the Doctor, "I'm not restricted by such binds. I could do whatever I please to him and he could do nothing about it."

Professor Hellsing shook his head and looked at her with an amused grin, "I assure you Miss, there is little you could do to harm him. His power unrestrained however, could easily kill us all."

Abrahams grin vanished as Ryo laughed, "Who said anything about harming?"

Vlad's intense predatory gaze was terrifying and at the same time incredibly stimulating. He looked pleasantly intrigued by her words and looked down at the pale woman with curious interest as she shifted. With a coy smirk she moved herself to sit in the vampires lap.

A devilish smile filled his face and he went to place his hand on her bare thigh beneath the heavy red coat. It quickly turned to shock as his hand seemed to hit a wall, unable to make contact. The binds prevented him from going against his masters' command. _We're going to have some fun…_ Vlad looked down at Ryo suddenly getting an idea of what she was playing at. His look of confusion slowly shifted to one of hunger and he gave a deep low growl of pleasure. The rumbling vibrations from his chest sent waves of pleasure through her. The onlookers watched them in alarm.

"Miss Kesh this is not appropriate behavior for a lady! You're putting yourself in grave danger," Jonathan frantically protested, looking to Abraham desperately. Seward gaped at them oddly, struggling to put thoughts to words.

Ryo gave a bemused laugh. _Lady? Really… I guess this is what, late 1800s?_ Quincy looked between the two and Professor Hellsing with worry. Abraham watched them intently with a serious but unreadable expression on his face. They were shocked when he did nothing to intervene. Their protests went ignored by Ryo, who was watching the vampires' reactions eagerly.

Ryo slowly ran a hand up his black clad thigh and looked up at him from her position in his lap with a sweetly innocent look. Vlad leaned in and growled deeply as his buried face in her hair, breathing in her scent now spiced with arousal. She ground her hips down on him, and his breath caught sharply at the sudden friction, making him go rigid.

A breathy groan was muffled by her silky hair as Vlad's body relaxed and shifted to match the curve of the one pressed against him. Ryo giggled as his soft facial hair tickled the shell of her ear and he purred softly at the response. "You're a devilish little minx aren't you my dear." He teased huskily and Ryo shivered at the chill breath against her ear.

Having nothing to do with his hands, he lowered them to grip the edge of the carriage seat. Since he was unable to 'lay a hand' on the young woman. Each time her rear brushed against his growing erection the hard wood of the seats creaked ominously under the vampires' strength.

Ryo gave him a pleased hum and leaned back against his chest exposing her pale neck to him. She turned her head slightly to face Abraham and gave him a coy grin. He stared back at her with a frown deeply creasing his face. The vampire was beginning to breathe heavily, though he had no need for breath. His crimson eyes were dilated and glowed like embers, and as he stared intently at the milky flesh of her throat his fangs elongated glistening with saliva.

Abraham barked a warning at the vampire, ordering him not to bite. Bloodlust had consumed him however and the order went unheard. Abraham looked on in alarm as the vampire leaned in to sink his teeth into the warm pulsing flesh, only to stop with a slight snort as a barrier was hit. His eyes widened and a frustrated whine escaped him. His fangs stopped less than an inch away from the tempting flesh. Ryo gasped sharply in surprise at his sudden movement. She smirked devilishly as he made a few failed attempts to bite and chuckled softly from beneath the cascade of dark hair that tickled over her exposed flesh.

Abraham watched them with fixed interest and ignored the continued protests of his colleagues. The binds were holding… so far. He wondered how far he should let this go. Ryo purred softly and her eyes fell half lidded. She let a hand slide into his hair and pulled him down gently, leaving Vlad just a breath away from her jugular. Ryo smiled a bit sadistically at the desperate keening coming from the powerful vampire. The feel of his cool breath against her collar make her shiver in delight. _This must be driving him mad…_

The desperation quickly turned to frustrated anger. He pulled back from her throat looking wild with rage. Vlad gave a furious growl. The wood in his grip splintered and cracked.

"Wretched woman… I will not be toyed with," His voice was breathless and gravely. His eyes glowed violently under the shadows of his dark hair and he shifted uncomfortably in both thirst and need. Ryo gave a satisfied smirk at the feel of his arousal pressing against her rear.

Ryo tutted at him softly, "What's the rush? Heh… don't tell me you're not enjoying yourself."

He scowled slightly. His protests faded however as she ground herself against his aching need. He gave a shaky exhale as her hand slid through his hair pulling back down to her throat. He rumbled softly at the delicate thrum of her pulse against his lips.

Those in the seats across watched on in uncomfortable silence at the display. It was too visceral to pull away from. It left their mouths dry and throat tight. Jonathan flushed furiously at each heady noise the Count made, both frightened and aroused by the display.

Ryo hum softly as a thought hit her. _I wonder what the Mako will do to him_ … _I'm sure my blood is thick with lifeforce._ Vlad continued to groan wantonly, going mad from the teasing and drunk on her sent. A cool wet tongue flicked out to run along the length of her jugular and the action pulled a soft moan from the woman. The noise brought Abraham back to reality with a sudden shiver.

He swallowed hard finding his mouth suddenly dry, "Miss Kesh, you must stop this. I am not sure the bonds will hold him if you keep going like this."

"The bonds have kept him from biting, but I wonder what would happen if I forced it..." Ryo's voice was playful and heavy with arousal.

Abraham looked at her with confusion. Her fingers stroked through Vlad's deep ebony hair and gently held the back of his head. She shifted slightly and pulled his still open mouth down to close over her neck. The sharp tips of the vampire's fangs grazed the delicate flesh but didn't pierce. His muffled groan sounded almost agonized and he twisted against her. His powerful arms moved quickly to crisscross in front of her, holding her tight against his chest.

Seward and Quincy both jumped slightly at his sudden movement. Abraham continued to watch silently, and took notice that the Counts hands twisted oddly away from Ryo as he was still unable to break the bonds command.

Ryo moaned at the feel of Vlad's tongue as it lapped desperately against her throat. With a smirk Ryo glanced over to Abraham. She looked him directly in the eye before pressing Vlad down further too slowly sink his fangs into her neck. The penetration wasn't deep, only superficial, and only released a little blood, but the reaction was immediate.

Vlad's body shuddered violently and a breathless moan erupted from him. He ground his hips fiercely against her and his arms held her firmly against his chest. His eyes clenched shut as the flow of blood all too quickly slowed to a stop. The Soldier regeneration was kicking in. The Mako laced blood was ecstasy to the vampire and the little taste of it was tortuous, making every part of him ache with need. The intensity of the pure lifeforce mixed with blood was rapture. He was so close…so painfully close.

"Let me hear you beg for it. I want to hear you moan." Ryo whispers huskily, her eyes half lidded and glazed from her own arousal. He responded with a furious snarl that descended into a deep throaty moan as she ground her hips hard against his throbbing erection.

He breathed fiercely through his nose not willing to pull away from her soft throat. His pride battled his lust for a few painful moments before he gave in. He moaned and whimpered in desperation against her neck making her shiver with pleasure at his animalistic need.

"Good boy," She whispered breathlessly.

Without warning she pulled him down hard, letting his fangs sink deep into her throat. Hot laced blood poured into his mouth and his glowing eyes snap wide open. He almost lost the mouthful of blood as he cried out in ecstasy. Locking down on Ryo's neck hungrily he drank deeply, moaning and shuddering all the while. Ryo panted heavily and dug her nails into the back of his neck as she gripped a fistful of black hair, holding him firmly against her. Her hips rocked rhythmically, matching the shuddering waves coursing through Vlad's body as he was sent over the edge. The monster was in _heaven_ and orgasm seemed to last forever. He shuddered softly as he finally began to come down.

The wound closed fairly quickly once his fangs left her and as the flow of blood slowed to a stop he let go of her lazily. A strand of bloody spittle followed as he pulled away, utterly spent. He let himself fall back against the carriage wall limply, eyes glazed from the warm glow of pleasure. He sat there half lidded, mouth slightly ajar as his heavy breathing slowed. Ryo smiled up at him as her own breathing returned to normal.

He gave a content little moan, and an odd smug little smile tugged at his lips as he watched Ryo from under hooded eyes. Ryo chuckled at the content beast. She was still aroused but content to simply take joy the pleasure of his afterglow. _At least until we get somewhere a little more…private._

Ryo smiled a little bit sheepishly at Vlad as she wiped the remaining blood away revealing nothing more than a few slightly reddened marks where his fangs had penetrated. They were fading quickly at that. Ryo shifted and wrapped the thick red jacket around them both before making herself comfortable against his chest. Vlad gave her a soft chuckle and he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth radiating from her still flushed form. They drifted off, content to nap the rest of the night away.

Abraham watched the two warily before sharing a look with the others in the cab. Jonathan looked utterly disgusted, but the bright blush on his cheeks and crossed legs told a different story. Seward had a slightly glazed look on his flushed face and he continued to watch the two intently. Quincy and Abraham both held a similar look of awkward discomfort, but seemed eager to forget the incident had ever happened. The remaining stretch of the ride was filled with silence and a thick tension. No one was willing to disturb the two however, so they slept on. Sometimes it was just best to let sleeping dragons lie.

. . .


	2. Torment

**Oh God why is this still going… This took far too long to finish, but damn do I love it. This was so much** ** _fun_** **to write. There may be more depending on how long my little fixation lasts. It's really a good excuse to practice my smut writing if nothing else. It's pretty much one long ridiculously drawn out sex scene anyway. How much kink can I fit into one roll in the hay?**

 **Hard lemon, Oral, BP, D/s, begging, Voy, VS, pretty rough. We are earning our M rating today. If that's not your cup of tea then why are you still here? If it is… ;3** ** _Enjoy…_**

. . .

Teasing Chained Dragons: Torment

The storm let up about an hour out from the small town that connected with the main train line heading west. The hunters and their charge would transition to train from here till they reached the English Channel. It was late now and they planned to meet up with Mina at an inn and discuss their traveling schedule. The town was not a large one and the only place for travelers to get respite was the single inn north of the station. The group was all too eager to escape from the enclosed space they had been stuck in for the past few days.

Jonathan practically dived out of the cab when Arthur opened the door to inform them of their arrival. The feeling of being trapped was one Jonathan was, understandably, wary of. Dr. Seward helped Mr. Morris down from the carriage and led him off so he could attend to the Texans wound.

Mina greeted her husband with a sad smile, the look of a caged animal still clear on his face. He gave her a shaky smile. Warm welcomes were shared between the four, but when she inquired about Professor Hellsing they went silent and spared wary glances at the carriage. A bit worried by the response she intended to question further but was interrupted by the man himself.

"Madam Mina I am so glad to see you well."

The older man's smile was genuine, but his face was worn and tired. The three gentlemen left to see to things inside as she went to greet Abraham. Mina smiled at him, but it dropped almost immediately as the Count descended from the carriage cab. Even with the knowledge of the creatures binding, she couldn't stop the chill of dread at the sight of him. Abraham gave her shoulder a squeeze and watched the cold mask her face had become sadly. The mask broke as her brow scrunched in confusion.

The Count stood beside the cabs door with one foot up on its step. Very gentleman like he offered an odd looking young woman his hand to help her step down. She was wrapped in Hellsing's old red coat and wore an odd black shirt and trousers under that.

"Who is that?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the white haired woman. It stuck her as strange for a woman obviously so young to have white hair. _Not to mention the trousers… how peculiar._

Abraham cleared his throat and shot the two a quick glance before looking away awkwardly, "Ah… yes, she is Ryo Kesh. We found her on the way here."

Vlad took the pale woman's arm in his, and to any other they could have been mistaken for a loving couple. Mina shivered in disgust at the mocking display.

"Does she know…what he is?"

Abraham nodded gravely, "Yes… she does."

Mina shot him a startled look before looking back at the approaching pair in confusion. She froze as the Counts gaze found hers and a cruel smile curled his lips.

"Mina… I see you are well. It… _worried_ me when they sent you ahead alone." Mina scowled at the Counts mocking tone, "These lands are not kind to young women without escort."

Ryo watched the exchange with amusement. The pretty if fairly plain woman looked about ready to scratch the cocky grin of the vampire kings face. Abraham stood behind Mina giving his vampire a disapproving frown. Ryo figured she should diffuse the situation a little and put out a hand in greeting.

"Mina Harker, names Ryo Kesh." Mina returned the handshake, a little surprised at the gesture. "Your friends here were kind enough to drag me in out of the rain."

A deep chuckle came from the man beside her, "Hmm… and you have made for very _pleasant_ company Miss Kesh. I hope you will consider staying with us a bit longer." Ryo looked up at the wolfish grin her companion wore. Ryo shrugged and looked at Professor Hellsing and the rather disturbed Mina, "That's up to you all I suppose, I don't think I have anything that could serve as compensation though…"

"I wouldn't worry about that my dear. We can look through my books once we return to England. Hopefully we will find something that can return you to your home." The Professor smiled at Ryo kindly. Mina looked at him in confusion, but he waved it off, "We will explain later, for now let us go inside. Arthur has finished with the horses and I'm sure we are all hungry."

The Professor had already turned to head inside and missed the toothy grin the vampire flashed at two women, "Yes… quite _hungry_." Mina shivered and hurried ahead to follow the others.

Ryo snickered and elbowed Vlad's side playfully, "You're such a hound dog. I swear..."

He looked at her in amused confusion as he led her inside, "I would compare myself more to a wolf then a hunting dog." Ryo stared blankly at him for a moment before shaking her head. _Lost in translation I guess…_

. . .

The inn was of medium size and it had a large dining room with a long table at its center. The hunters were gathered there and chatting amiably. They ate, got caught up, and went over their plans for the next leg of their journey. Ryo's situation was explained to Mina and Arthur, who had been driving the carriage at the time. They seemed skeptical, but if the others had accepted it then they would as well. They had omitted the _other_ event that occurred during the trip, much to Vlad's amusement.

The Count haunted the shadows along the edge of the room as the others ate. Hellsing had to scold him several times already for scaring the help half to death.

Red eyes and a jagged smile followed the young girl bringing drinks to the group of hunters. The poor girl shook so much that the cups rattled on their tray. The vampire gave a low purr as she walked by and she nearly dropped it. Pretty little things always made his fangs ache and right now he was ravenous.

Professor Hellsing gritted his teeth in irritation. He waited until the poor girl had left the room before turning to the irritating creature. The Count looked down at his master with something he assumed was suppose to be innocence.

"If you cannot behave yourself I will have you confined in our room, _Alucard._ " Abraham scowled at the vampire.

The vampire snarled at the name and returned the scowl, but was otherwise silent. Abraham had no idea what to expect when he had decided to take Dracula into custody. He had referred to the creature as having a child mind, but he had no idea how literal it seemed at times. It was like dealing with an unruly child… or a cat. Yes, he very much reminded Abraham of a spoiled ill tempered cat.

"He's just bored…" Ryo commented dryly, "and likely hungry. I'm assuming I was the first feeding he's had since you started this trip."

Professor Hellsing nodded and Mina looked at the white haired woman horrified, "You let him feed from you!"

Ryo shrugged, "I regenerate. My body can probably make blood faster than he can drink it."

The Count eyed her hungrily and spoke in a smooth purr, "Is that a challenge?"

She paused and looked at him warily, "Ahhh… no... I'm durable, but that might be pushing it." He chuckled then seemed thoughtful for a moment. "You said you're unable to compensate us for our aid, but I think you might yet be of use to us."

Abraham's eyes widened as he made the same connection as his servant, "Absolutely not! I will not demand such a thing of her."

Ryo waved a hand dismissively, "Oh calm down, I'm fine with it." She looked at them coyly, "You help me find a way back home… and I'll keep your vampire happy and fed." The Counts fang filled grin caused a chill to run down the spines of the seated group. Red eyes burned fiercely as a pleased growl rumbled forth from him.

Ryo smirked at the devilish man, "I always prefer _mutually beneficial_ arrangements."

. . .

Rooms had to be divvied up due to the size of the party since the inn itself only had three separate rooms. Naturally the Harkers took the small single room, but there was debate on how to situate those that remained. No one was willing to share room with the vampire and his master aside from Ryo, but Arthur protested this arrangement fiercely. Ryo was quickly getting sick of this _propriety_ issue.

Ryo rolled her eyes as Abraham attempted to placate Arthur's indignant rage. Quincy and Seward had said nothing on the matter; they had already bore witness to the pairs _play_. She wasn't the only one annoyed. Vlad scowled at the various insults the young Lord slung at him and it was apparent his temper was rising.

Ryo walked past the Professor to the sneering Count and grabbed the vampire by the collar of his coat. He gave a surprised grunt as she pulled him along up the short flight of stairs. She gave him a cheeky grin and the vampires agitated demeanor shifted to one of curious interest. Abraham noticing the sudden departure, waved the young Lord away, and hurriedly followed after them. Quincy and Seward could sort the man out.

Hellsing caught up with the pair in the halls. "Madam Ryo, truly you do not need to feed him. We will help you regardless."

Ryo looked at the older man in mild irritation, " _Happy_ and fed Professor. _Feeding_ isn't the only thing I'm going to do to your hansom pet." The vampire looked a little annoyed at the degrading title, but was willing to let it go with the promise of pleasure and sweet blood.

"Surely you do not intent to…ah." His words fell away as he looked from one to the other.

"What concern is it of yours what two consenting adults do in private? Or are you curious…" Ryo laughed at the flustered look on the older man's face.

The Count looked at his master with a mocking grin, "I think he wants a show."

Abraham stammered indignantly, "I cannot in good conscience leave you alone with this monster! I don't trust him not to find a way around his binds."

"I likely would… but speaking of, may I 'lay a hand' on our lovely guest now?" the vampire sounded hopeful and it made Ryo laugh. Abraham frowned deeply, "No you may not! Your orders still stand." Vlad huffed and returned his attention back to the pale woman.

Hellsing cringed in disgust as the vampire pressed himself against the woman lewdly as she went to open the door. She batted at him playfully as he buried his nose in her hair and emitted a low growl. Abraham was seriously considering just leaving the two to… do whatever they intended to do, but his worries remained. He followed them into the room and made his way to a desk beside the window. He forced himself to ignore the loud thump against the door and the soft giggle that accompanied it. Pulling out his journal he began to take down the events of the last few days, content to ignore the amorous pair.

Ryo grinned up at the vampire that loomed over her. As soon as they closed the door he had pinned her against it. Using his arms like a cage he braced them on either side of her head, claw like hands dug deeply into the wood. His burning eyes leered at her from under the curtain of black hair, and his head pressed against the space above hers as he looked down at her with a menacing grin.

"You play a dangerous game my dear."

The silky baritone sent shivers through her. She lazily dragged her fingertips down his black silk button-up shirt, tugging at the buttons on the way down. She could feel the vibration of the low growl as it left him.

Feather light touches traced the shape of his growing erection through dark trousers, and her hand lightly cupped him as she looked back up. A devilish smile spread across her face as she gazed up at his softly glowing eyes.

"Are you hungry Count?"

Vlad buried his nose into the crook of her neck breathing her scent in deeply and ground against the palm of her hand. He exhaled slowly as he savored it.

"Your blood is… intoxicating. It is like nothing I have tasted," Each syllable was heavy and sensual as he whispered breathless in her ear. His fangs ached painfully at the thought of her blood.

Pearly white fangs glinted as they lightly grazed her neck. Cold breath sent prickles of gooseflesh over her pale skin. His lips curled into a snarl as the binds thwarted his attempt to bite. Vexed, he dug his claws into the wood behind her. His tongue flicked out to stroke her delicate skin instead. Ryo shivered as his cool tongue traveled along her neck in long slow strokes. It snaked out to draw slick paths up to her jawline.

Ryo tangled her fingers in his dark mane as he slowly assaulted her throat. He was quickly becoming desperate for the blood that flowed beneath. She lightly clenched a fistful of black hair and pulled his head up to meet hers. Meeting his crimson gaze with hungry intensity she pulled him down into a rough kiss.

His lips met hers mercilessly. He devoured her mouth with the same hunger that burned for her blood. Ryo groaned as his tongue fought past her lips and claimed her by force. She dug her nails into his scalp as he explored and tasted her. He was slightly sweet but sharp like a red wine mixed with the faint metallic tang of blood. Ryo allowed his taste to intoxicate her as he conquered his new claim.

His kiss was vicious and demanding, and Ryo returned it with the same ferocity. Her tongue joined his in its battle for dominance. A muffled noise of surprise shifted to a soft moan as Ryo cut herself on Vlad's sharp fangs. He gave a deep hungry groan at the heavenly taste of blood and pressed himself firmly against her, consuming her with renewed lust.

Delicate hands tugged at the buttons on his shirt clumsily as Ryo attempted to free him of the garment. An impatient tug sent a few suborn buttons to the floor. Vlad gave an appreciative moan into her mouth as her hands slowly slid down the newly exposed flesh.

He pulled back breaking the kiss to gaze down at the flushed woman below him. The eyes that met his were glazed and an amused smirk quirked his lip at the smear of blood at the side of her mouth. He leaned in and bushed her lip with his tongue. Heat rose to her face as she gave a surprisingly shy giggle.

His grin widened and a deep chuckle shook through him. Amusing that this of all things was what made her bashful. _Such a strange little human…_

Ryo nuzzled his chin enjoying the soft stubble before trailing light kisses and licks down his neck. Crimson eyes fell half mast as he bent his head back to allow her more access to the sensitive flesh. His throat vibrated with soft moans and low purrs.

A lazy grin crossed the vampires face as she slowly moved down his chest. Her hands explored the smooth pale expanse and followed the light trail of black below his navel as she lowered herself to her knees. Ryo grinned at the sight of the very noticeable bulge in front of her and looked coyly up at him. Lightly tracing the straining member with her figure tips earned her a dark growl from the man above her. Vlad stared down at Ryo with red glowing eyes and a fang baring smirk.

"You look exquisite on your knees… a very fitting position for you…"

Ryo chuckled and rolled her eyes. Taking her time she undid the ties of his pants and belt. A soft sigh came from him as she freed his aching flesh. She gave an appreciative noise at the sight of him.

The flesh was just slightly blush compared to the rest of his pale skin and remained surprisingly cool. Hips bucked involuntarily and he hissed sharply as her warm tongue flicked out to brush against its tip. Her tongue traveled slowly up his length from base to head.

Half lidded crimson eyes watched that tongue explore him eagerly. He gave a sharp hissing breath as warm lips enveloped him and an almost painfully hot tongue swept over the tip. The heat was _divine._ That wonderful intensity consumed him again and again as her mouth slid along his length. Her pace, however, was painfully slow in Vlad's opinion.

He gave her a cruel sneer before bucking his hips harshly. Ryo made a muffled sound of surprise as he forced himself down her throat.

"Yesss…." He hissed at the intense heat engulfing him and the spasms her throat made around his shaft as she fought the sudden intrusion.

She gagged around the throbbing shaft and dug her nails into the fabric covering his thighs. A deep husky laugh left him between shaky pants as she struggled against him. He allowed her just enough time to pull gasping breaths around his cock before plunging back down her throat. Deep groans of pleasure announced his thorough enjoyment. Each buck of his hips brought him closer to the edge.

Ryo's eyes watered as she gagged against the harsh thrusts. Her head smacked painfully on the door behind her. She was pinned between the wooden door and his hips, leaving her little room to escape the rough treatment. An angry growl from her sent vibrations through the vampires pale member and he dig deep gouges down the heavy wooden door in pleasure.

A hand gripped Vlad's ankle and he suddenly found himself slammed on his back against the floor. His head snapped against the hard wood with a sickening crack that left him seeing stars.

Abraham jumped at the sudden noise and turned from his journal. Dracula lay sprawled on the floor at the foot of the bed looking dazed. His black silk shirt was open and untucked. Trousers barely held at his hips leaving his pale flesh and weeping member exposed. Ryo breathed heavily by the door and glared at the disheveled beast on the floor. Her lose fitting pants sagged low and exposed the top band of her undergarments. She crouched flushed and panting, still regaining her breath. A furious heat shot to Abrahams face at the sight of them both.

Vlad rubbed his head and hissed sharply in pain as his hand returned bloodied. His angry snarl was cut short by the sudden weight pressing down on his chest. Ryo pounced from her crouched position, pinning the vampire down at the shoulders. Vlad growled at her, fangs bared and eyes furious. Abraham watched the two tussle and shifted uncomfortably. Ryo smirked at the vampire's anger, not even remotely intimidated by the livid beast.

"I'm not done with you yet… the fun's just begun," Ryo purred.

He's snarling growl lessened to a low vibration in his chest as he watched the woman with wary interest. A slight grunt of surprise came from him as she shifted to straddle him causing his exposed need to grind pleasantly against her own heat. She tugged at the black woven tank, pulling it over her head before casting it aside. He watched her intently as she pulled her arms back to unclasp her bra before it too was sent the way of her shirt.

Ryo smirked as his eyes greedily took in the new sights, and he propped himself up slightly against the foot board of the bed behind him. His devious grin broke to another scowl as he reached up to cop a feel only to be once again reminded of his limitation.

"You are unbearably cruel," His frustrated growl only earned him a soft chuckle from the woman atop him.

"Oh I don't know… I'd say I'm pretty generous," She said playfully as she leaned back and pulled something from her black military boots.

Vlad raised a brow in surprise. With a quick flick of her wrist a small blade flipped out from the metal handle of the object in hand. She let the light play across the small blade as she grinned deviously down at him. The vampire watched captivated as she drew the knife across her palm.

Crimson eyes contracted to slits and the roots of his fangs ached painfully as they extended at the sudden scent of blood. He watched the drops that fell from her fingertips to his chest with rapped interest.

She raised her hand above him and his tongue darted eagerly out to catch the stray drops. Leaning forward he attempted to lick the bleeding palm only for it move out of reach. Ryo chuckled softly at his irritated growl. Bringing her hand down she let him feed on the already healing wound. Ryo watched him hungrily lick her palm, enjoying the pleasured noises he made as he did so.

There was a deep intensity to his gaze as he licked the remaining blood from his lips. The wound had healed and it had only served to deepen his hunger.

Ryo slowly ran her fingertips through the drops that had fallen to his pale chest. Vlad groaned as he watched her lean down to lick away the crimson trails of her own blood. Soft purrs rumbled in his throat as her warm tongue drew across his cold flesh. Ryo followed the trail up his chest before letting her lips wander to his. She savored the taste of her blood on his lips as she kissed him deeply.

She straightened back up after she broke away. Vlad watched the glinting blade draw a long shallow line across the pale woman's right breast followed by another. He followed them eagerly, tracing the cuts with his tongue as he caught the beads of crimson that flowed forth. They did nothing more than taunt him as the small wounds closed themselves almost as soon as he got to them. Ryo tangled her fingers in his black curls and moaned as the vampire's tongue brushed teasingly over a taunt nipple. He leaned back with a smirk on his roguish face as he admired the thin pink lines that etched themselves across the woman's chest and neck.

Abraham watched the two with a mixture of disgust and fascination. This was a far cry from the reserved coupling that was considered proper in Victorian society, and he found it disturbingly stirring. His journal lay completely forgotten on the writing table beside him. His thoughts amusingly wandered to question how on earth she could lose so much blood. He pushed the random thought away and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Abraham scowled in disgust at himself as he glanced down at his body's rebellious interest at the display before him. His trousers had become uncomfortably tight and stiflingly hot.

The Count was quickly growing dissatisfied with the small tastes and teasing friction against his painful arousal. Eyes heavy and drunk with lust and hunger wandered across the pink marred flesh as his clawed hands made an ineffective attempt to rid her of her remaining clothes. A noise somewhere between a frustrated groan and a pained whine made Ryo laugh huskily.

"Impatient beast…" She teased and he replied with a deep breathless chuckle.

Ryo pushed him gently so he lay back against the floor and kicked off her boots. Shifting slightly she stripped herself of the black pants and thin panties underneath before coming down to straddle him once more. The vampire gave a shuttering gasp and his hips bucked involuntarily at the feel of her wet heat against his own need. Ryo smirked down at the vampire and rocked her hips, gently grinding herself against him.

A deep groan shook through his chest. He was so close. Pressed tight against her heat, but not yet buried in the velvety warmth that his body so agonizingly needed. He gazed at the woman above him deliriously.

Vlad's voice was deep and husky as he panted, "Moar…"

The shear need in his voice made a pleasant shiver course through the woman. To be honest she wasn't that far behind the monster beneath her. The pleasant friction of his rigid member against her left her aching and a coiling heat had begun to settle in her loins. He wanted more and she was going to give him more.

She shifted herself up and forward, positioning herself above his straining cock. He panted eagerly in anticipation and his hips bucked slightly in an effort to hasten her along. Ryo gave a sharp gasp as a wayward thrust hit home and his tip pressed past the tight entrance. Cool flesh stretched her as she lowered herself down the thick shaft till he was buried to the hilt. A shiver of pleasure coursed through her as he filled her completely followed by a deep shuddering moan that erupted from the beast beneath her as the intense heat enveloped him.

Abraham choked out a shaky moan of his own. He had a perfect view as he watched the pale member slip into her. His breathing hitched as his hand found its way to his confined erection of its own accord. Eyes grew unfocused as he idly palmed himself through his pants as he watched.

Ryo panted softly. The difference in temperature between the two left her hyper sensitive. Ryo was hot and tight around his cock and she could feel every inch of the oddly cold flesh within her. She remained still atop him, savoring the full feeling of his cool flesh. The heat was excruciating to the vampire and his hands desperately attempted to grasp her hips to get her moving. Sharp claws dug deep gouges in the floor and his chest heaved in frustration.

Ryo took mercy on the keening beast and rose up before sliding back down onto the aching cock. She couldn't stifle the wonton moan as he filled her once more. She rocked against him, taking him in a steady rhythm. Vlad squirmed at the painfully slow pace. Unneeded breaths came in rapid shallow pants.

 _He's not going to last like this…_ Gears turned slowly, her mind struggling through sensation to keep focus. Ryo glanced over to the desk by the window and couldn't help but pause. She had forgotten the other man was here. Abraham watched the two with glazed half lidded eyes. He was grinding his palm down against his loins, and a deep shutter would course through him with each heady moan his servant made. Ryo chuckled softly.

"Professor…" Getting no response she tried again more firmly, " _Abraham!_ "

He jerked and his flushed visage focused on her.

"Order him not to cum…"

"What!?" Vlad's voice held mild panic and Ryo spared him a vicious grin.

The professor stared at her blankly before the words registered. The master caught his servants pleading gaze and he licked his dry lips.

"You will not cum until I… a-allow it," The Professors voice was gravely and dry as he choked out the order. His monster groaned miserably.

The threat of the inevitable now delayed, Ryo picked up the pace. She would enjoy him as long as she liked, or at least until his pleading became too much for her to bear.

Steady rocking turned erratic as she took her pleasure. His cold flesh stretched her pleasantly and the sporadic upward thrusts would strike deep, leaving her seeing stars. It wasn't long before her body clenched around him as her body trembled in orgasm. The vampire groaned in agonized pleasure as the burning walls contracted around him exquisitely.

She took barely a moment to catch her breath before sliding up and back down again; reducing Vlad to desperate keens. Each breath that he took was punctuated by a deep shuddering moan.

As Abraham watched his shaky hand found its way past the buttons of his trousers to wrap around his own aching member. Between panting moans his servant would gasp out pleas for release. Dracula begged in a muddled tirade of Romanian and broken English. Somewhere along the way he had reverted to his native tongue and the rich voice was laced with desperation.

Ryo arched her back as another orgasm left her writhing above him. Ryo stared down at the vampire as she slowly came down from her high.

" _Please…ah-h."_ He was barely coherent, "L-let me… _Please."_

Ryo shivered and panted as she rolled her hips against him again, "I can't… give you that order…"

Vlad groaned in agony. His back arched and his head rolled to the side. His glazed crimson eyes fell to his human master. Pride was lost, only need remained.

" _Masster…"_

Abraham shuddered violently, nearly arching out of his chair. He took in deep shaky breaths in an attempt to steady himself.

" _Ma-sterr… Please."_

The Counts voice shook and his accent made his words thick and drawn. Abraham licked his lips and swallowed roughly, his mouth had become very dry.

"Cum," A firm stroke made his words catch in his throat, "…Take her… Your prior orders…are cleared."

A noise somewhere between a groan and a growl erupted from the beast and in an instant Ryo found herself on her back pinned beneath the panting vampire. He held her hips up off the ground as he pounded into her. Her spine was arched forward at a sharp angle as he bent over her. Sharp claws dug deep into her thighs, cutting into the pale flesh and releasing rivulets of blood.

Ryo breath came in painful gasps as she looked up at the crimson glowing eyes framed in wild black above her. With each thrust she let out a sharp hiss of both pain and rapture. It didn't take him long. After a few more violent thrusts his back arched and he went ridged. Red eyes stared vacantly up at nothing and an inhuman roar shook the room as he emptied himself within her. Abraham bit his lip to hold back his own cry as white hot waves of pleasure coursed through him.

The Count slumped forward slightly, bracing himself on his hands as his breathing slowed. Ryo stared up at him, softly panting herself. She gave a weak breathless chuckled from beneath him. The sharp angle she was forced into made it a little difficult to breath.

Whatever comment she was about to make died in her throat as the heavy bedroom door slammed open. Lord Godalming and Quincy pushed through the doorway guns raised. The pistol in the Texans hand drooped at the scene before him, and the young lords determined expression fell to one of wide eyed horror.

"G-good God…" Arthur crossed himself quickly before turning away from the pair.

Ryo peaked out from beneath the Count blushing furiously and biting her lip. The vampire grinned like a cat that got the cream. _Shameless bastard…_

Professor Hellsing scrambled to cover himself. His face flushed red with shame as the heat of the moment suddenly vanished. Fortunately the two on the floor held everyone's attention.

There was commotion down the hall as Dr. Seward and Jonathan blocked Mina's path. She peaked around the pair and she gasped scandalized once she realized what she was seeing. The Count seemed to perk up at the sight of her and he grinned cheekily at the dark haired woman.

"Ahh… Miss Mina! Care to join us?"

Arthur suddenly had to hold back a fuming Jonathan as he spit profanities like a furious cat. Vlad laughed maliciously as the young woman flushed and stomped away indignantly. Ryo laughed weakly and pushed against his chest, the position was awkward and becoming a bit painful.

"Ya'll _mind_?" Ryo huffed and waved at the men at the door.

Mr. Morris cleared his throat, "Apologies Ma'am."

He closed the door behind him as he stepped out of the room. After a moment of silence Vlad pulled away from the woman beneath him and sat back with a wild grin. A low dark laugh steadily turned hysterical and he sat cackling with his head slung back. Ryo propped herself up on her hands and watched the mad man laugh with a bemused grin.

" _That_ was much fun… ha hah. Very _fun_ indeed."

Abraham sighed and shook his head, suddenly exhausted, "That's _enough_ monste _r."_

He gave his master a ruthless grin, "You were not _entertained_ my _Master?"_

The Professor's face flushed with shame and rage and he sneered at the monster at his feet. He ignored the question and marched over to his own bed. He spoke to Ryo but kept his eyes averted as he glanced in her direction.

"You had best rest. The train leaves at noon and it is nearly daybreak."

Ryo rose stiffly. She snatched her shirt from Vlad's hand as he offered it from where he sat at the floor in front of her bed. Ryo returned the cheeky grin the vampire gave her as she sat down on the small bed. _Yes… That had been fun._ She made herself comfortable beneath the coarse covers and looked up at the crimson eyes that now loomed over her. _Creep moves so quietly…_

"Well...?" Ryo asked expectantly.

A grin crept across the vampires face and he cocked his head to the side curiously. She sighed, pulled back the covers, and patted the space beside her. With a soft chuckled he joined her and Ryo drifted off under the piercing gaze of his crimson eyes.

"Such a _strange_ little human…" He murmured with a grin and pressed closer to the soft warmth.

. . .


End file.
